The Summer House
by Ghostess with the Mostess
Summary: Tony Stark is a bastard. He invited me on a two month summer trip, claiming that it was the anniversary of me and my friends meeting. He knows for a fact that Clint and I haven't spoken in two months. How the hell am I going to survive two months of avoiding Clint AND avoiding the massive question; what happened between the two of us?
1. Prologue

**The Summer House**

_Preface_

Elisabeth tossed her arm over her eyes and groaned. The phone was ringing somewhere in the apartment. It wasn't even ten in the morning on a Saturday. She, for once, had the day off from her café. She loved her job but being the owner of an averagely popular café was hard work. She hadn't taken a day off in a month and she hadn't taken any vacation time since starting of the business. And now that she had been forced to take a day off the phone was ringing.

"Elle, get the phone!" The loud moan of her roommate made the brunette moan again. Sofie, her best friend since she was five, had been living with for the last two years. It made Elisabeth feel better when someone else was there with her. Except for today.

"Elle!"

"Okay! Alright, I'm going."

She threw off the thick duvet off her legs. She sat up slowly and ran a hand through her curls. The phone stopped ringing for a moment before starting up again. Elisabeth sighed heavily and got out of her bed. She walked through the apartment and found the house phone sitting on its dock on the side table. She scrubbed her hands over her face before grabbing the phone and hitting 'talk'.

"Hello?"

"_Sorry Elli, did I wake you?" _

Once she took the time to recognize the voice Elisabeth fell back into the couch.

"Natasha, you know I have today off," the brunette groaned.

"_I know but I needed to talk to you."_

She could hear the laughter in the other woman's voice. Elisabeth sighed again, running a hand through her hair.

"What's up, Tash?"

"_Are you awake enough?"_

"Tash, if you don't tell me what you called for I'm going to kick your butt when I see you."

This time the other woman did laugh.

"_Alright! Well, Tony called Clint and me the other night and he brought something to our attention. Today is the twenty-third of June."_

"Yeah, so?"

"_Elli! Two years ago, in a week, we all graduated college! We've been all together for four years now!"_

"Okay, and seeing as this came from Tony originally, I'm sure there is another reason for your call."

"_He's inviting us all up to his summer get away house."_

"All of us?"

"_Oh come on, Elli. It's been five months since you and Clint had that fight. And Thor will be there. You and him haven't been able to hang out in a while."_

"I don't know, Tash."

"_It's the anniversary! We can't do it without you."_

Elisabeth closed her eyes and leaned back into the cushions. She hasn't been able to see the others from their little circle of friends in quite some time. She only saw Natasha so often because the other woman stopped by the café every morning and during her lunch break.

"Fine! If only because I want to see Thor and Steve."

"_I knew you wouldn't say no. Good thing you've got all that vacation time saved up huh?"_

"How long are we going for?"

"_The entire two months."_

"Wait… You want me to leave work for two months?"

"_I don't, Tony does. Okay, I do a little too."_

"Tash! I can't be gone for two months!"

"_Elli, you know that Sofie is great with the café and Tony will be paying all of us. So, it'll be like a paid vacation!"_

Elisabeth stood up and rubbed her eyes. They watered for a second before she moved from the living room to the hallway.

"Hang on," she muttered into the phone.

The line went quiet as the brunette opened the only other bedroom door and peeked her head inside. Sofie was lying in her bed with her head stuck under the pillows.

"Hey Sofie?"

"Hmm?"

"How do you feel about watching the café for, I dunno, two months?"

The blond tugged her pillow off her head slowly. The fluffy bed accessory fell to the floor with a soft 'plop'.

"Are you going on vacation?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yep."

"Good. I'll take over the café and you pack your bags right now."

Elisabeth smiled and nodded. Sofie rolled her eyes and turned her head. The brunette chuckled and stepped back into the hall and closed the door behind her.

"Now let me get back to sleep!"

"Hey, Tash?"

"Yeah?"

"I'll be there."

"Good. Tony's arranging for rides to the airport for tomorrow morning."

"Where is this wonderful summer house of his?"

"Out in Canada. By one of the lakes."

"Of course it's out of the country. It wouldn't be Tony otherwise," Elisabeth rolled her eyes and stepped into her bedroom.

"All the cars are being driven up to the airport and we'll be off from there."

"Alright Tash. I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Tomorrow."

The call ended and Elisabeth groaned. Two months with Tony Stark, Thor Ranta, Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanoff, Bruce Banner and, of course, Clint Barton. This was just going to be a blast.

* * *

**Author's Note - **

******Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Marvel characters or plots.**

**Alright, hi there everyone! **

**This is an AU spin off of my fanfiction _Life on the Edge._ These two stories will have no relation to the other beside the main character. **

**I really hope you guys like this and hopefully it'll give me some inspiration for the original story.**


	2. Chapter 1

**The Summer House**

_Chapter One_

Alright, Elisabeth had to admit that the house looked freaking awesome.

She stepped out of the car after Bruce and drank in the fresh clear lake air. It was crisp and fresh and completely unlike the air in the city. From the other side of the car Steve got out and let out a low whistle. The next car rolled up beside them and out stepped Thor, Natasha and Clint.

Elisabeth nodded in agreement with the tall blond. She'd never seen a house that big before. And the lake peeking out from the sides of the house added to the splendor. A garden filled with different coloured flowers circled the house under a high porch.

"So, Tony and Pepper are already here?" Bruce asked from beside her while the others pulled their bags out from the limos.

"That's what Tony said. I already texted him and told him that we're here. But like normal he's being a lazy ass."

"I'm surprised Pepper isn't out here," Steve added as he came around to their side of the vehicle.

"Tony probably didn't tell her we're here," Elisabeth replied as she grabbed her own bags from their spot at her feet.

The brunette was dead tired. The ride there had been long as boring with only her two male friends and the driver. The passengers had talked for a little while before they ran out of things to say and drove the rest of the trip in silence. And not to mention the fact that Elisabeth hadn't gotten any sleep during the ride. All she wanted to do now was fall onto a bed and sleep for a week.

Without waiting, the brunette started up the driveway. The gravel shifted under her sandals and the sun beat down on her without mercy. Damn it was hot. Elisabeth stopped at the stairs and looked behind her. Steve was coming up the driveway now with the others not far behind. He stopped beside her and gave the woman a hesitant smile.

"Happy to be out of the car?"

"You have no idea," she replied with an exasperated sigh. "I hate being in cars for long periods of time."

Steve let out a soft laugh, "Yes I know. I still remember our senior trip."

The woman beside him pouted, crossing her arms. "You didn't have to bring that up. It was unpleasant for everyone."

This brought out a deeper laugh from the tall man. He reached down and grabbed her suite case along with his own. "We missed having you around, Elisabeth."

She allowed him to continue up the stairs to the house with her luggage. It wasn't like there was anyway she'd be able to wrestle it back anyways. Plus the fact that Steve was too much of a gentleman to let her carry her bag the entire way by herself. He was what most people would call 'old fashioned' but she just thought that it was one of his many charms.

"Thanks Steve," Elisabeth called after him, starting up the stairs herself.

"Mas! You're not going to greet your oldest friend?" The loud rumbling voice of Thor stopped her short of the last step.

Elisabeth turned with a giant grin on her face. Standing at the bottom of the steps was the large mass of muscle that Elisabeth called her best friend. His chin length hair was tied back as normal and his blue eyes sparked with warmth. It was the same warmth that had drawn Elisabeth to the man in the first place. Thor had been the first person she'd met at their college and the friendship between them almost grew overnight. It was amazing really, how close they were even though their interests differed as much as they did.

"Thor!" The absolute joy in her voice brought an enormous smile to the man's face. Then again, anything on that man was enormous. Get your minds out of the gutters!

Elisabeth flew back down the stairs and took a leap at Thor. He let out a soft _oumph_ before he could wrap his arms around her. "I missed you!" Elisabeth exclaimed, her voice slightly muffled by his chest.

Thor let out a rumbling laugh that vibrated through the woman. "I've missed you as well, little one. It has not been the same since you left."

"I haven't been gone that long, Thor. And you get to see me every month!" Her eyes darted over his shoulder only to find Bruce and Natasha coming up behind him and Clint pulling up the rear.

Elisabeth's arms tightened around her muscular friend. She had to take a slow breath to calm herself down before she could actually notice Bruce giving her a sympathetic smile. Almost like he was looking at an abused puppy. The dark haired woman smiled back before releasing Thor.

"Come on, we should go find Tony. Actually, better if we find Pepper - she would actually show us to our rooms," she said with a wide grin.

Inside the house felt almost intimidating. Elisabeth paused just inside the door, looking up at set of stairs that let to upstairs. The floor was old stone, giving it an old feeling. Double doors stood directly across from the main entrance where Steve was looking back at them.

"Coming? I found Pepper and she's going to get Tony. Hopefully it won't take too long."

A soft laugh left Elisabeth. "Yeah, that won't happen. She'll probably tear a chunk out of Tony's ego before she comes back."

Thor gently pushed the woman farther into the room so that the others could get in and close the door. Steve and her things were set up at the bottom of the stairs, the others putting their luggage with the three other bags.

"Your right about that," Tony grumbled as stepped through the double doors. Pepper was right behind him, sending the group a wide smile.

"It is good to see you, Stark," Thor rumbled as he stepped forward, crushing the inventor in a hug.

"Yeah, you too, Hercules. Now, can you stop crushing me?" Tony gasped out, feebly patting Thor's arm.

The blond pulled back and looked over at Elisabeth, his eyebrows scrunched up in confusion. "Cause you're so strong."

"Alright, no more mushy greetings. Let's get the tour on the road!"

"Tony, let them unpack first," Pepper scolded and Elisabeth bit back a grin. She turned and caught Natasha's eye, both women rolling their eyes at the couple.

"But that's boring Pepper! I wanna show them the good stuff first!"

"Now, Tony."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Oh how I missed this," Elisabeth sang with a smile on her face.

* * *

**Author's Note -**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Marvel characters or plots.**

**I'm baaack~**

**So, the first official chapter! What did you guys think? I know it was probably much shorter than you hoped but I've been a little preoccupied with some original stories. Maybe I'll put the link on my profile if enough of you guys want to read some of my original stuff. **

**So, tell me what you think! **

**Read, review and rate it with AWESOME!**


End file.
